


Black Widow

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Graphic Description, Horror, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Black Widow

**Summary:** This is the web that you weave. Avatar, rest in peace.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Horror, Romance

 **Warnings:** Graphic Violence, Character Death

 

 **Author’s note:** I was inspired by AO3 author Swani’s piece “ **[Was It All a Lie?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2488274)** ” and wanted to write a dark Equalist!Asami piece.

* * *

 

 

“Good evening, Avatar.” Korra lifted her head, blue eyes bleary. A figure stood in front of her: curves and long legs, a mask modeled after a fire ferret obscuring a face. “Welcome to your final hour.”

 

“Amon!” Korra shouted, leaping forward. She slammed back onto a flat, steel surface, chains allowing her only a few inches of movement.

 

“Not quite,” the voice replied. Now that Korra listened, it was too light, and more feminine. “But still a nightmare.”

 

“Who are you?” Korra yelled. “Show yourself!”

 

“Why? So you can make me feel guilty?”

 

“No, so I can see who’s the _coward_ trying to stop me from protecting the city!” Korra huffed, eyebrows knitted together.

 

“Are you sure you can handle the truth, Korra?” the voice asked.

 

Korra snorted, rolling her eyes. “What truth can you be hiding?”

 

“Very well.” Hands came up and undid the mask, letting the ribbon ties fall free. It fell to the floor, clacking around as it skittered across the floor.

 

Korra should have known that that mane of jet hair, pulled back into a fluffy, playful ponytail, could only belong to _one_ person.

 

Asami Sato.

 

“Asami…” Korra couldn’t believe it. She should have known that something was wrong with Asami, yet she’d just begin to trust the woman. In fact, she’d just begin to fall for her.

 

“Shut up,” Asami ordered. “You don’t have a right to my name, bender.”

 

“Asami, _why_?” Korra’s voice broke, and she felt tears rolling down her cheek.

 

“I said stop using my name,” Asami growled.

 

“Asami, you… you could have _said_ something.”

 

“I said _stop using my name_!” Asami didn’t realize she was right in front of Korra, hand cocked back. She let it fly and it slapped into Korra’s face, knocking the Avatar’s head to the side. Korra groaned, and began to cry more. “You don’t deserve the use of my name, you

 

“I am tired of living under your tyranny! I’m tired of being only half a woman because I can’t bend. I _thought_ Mako, Bolin, and you were my friends. However, Amon has successfully _enlightened_ me to the fact that I simply was not.” Asami stepped away, turning around and walking to a tabletop. She picked up a metal wand, and pressed a button on the side. The tip crackled with electricity, bringing an eerie smile to Asami’s face.

 

“Let’s try for an apology before you die,” Asami mused. The blood drained from Korra’s face, and she began to struggle anew.

 

Her chains rattled and clattered, Korra jerking back and forth. Yet there was no give: she was stuck, without any out. _Wait, I’ll just melt them_ , she thought. She closed her eyes, dulling the click of Asami’s boots to white noise.

 

Opening her mouth she imagined fire pour out, placing a wall between her and Asami. Yet nothing came, not even the slight tang of sulfur. Instead, Korra looked silly, mouth wide open, eyes squinting.

 

“It won’t work,” Asami said, chuckling. “Amon blocked your abilities.”

 

“He… what?” Korra whispered, shock setting in.

 

“Seriously?” Asami asked, leaning forward. “You didn’t question why you hadn’t already escaped?” She cackled, her smile turning wicked. “For real?! Ah, that’s a hoot!” See, _Avatar_ , this is how being _normal_ feels, Korra. How _everyday_ for me feels.” Asami’s voice was turning vicious. “How _my mother_ felt.” Asami twirled the wand in her hand, electricity buzzing.

 

Korra’s eyes caught the blue sparks, and her gut clenched. “Asami, I… Please don’t do this.”

 

“Shut up, Korra.” Asami’s patience was wearing thin.

 

“Asami, I was falling in love with you!” Korra cried. “Please don’t do this to me!”

 

Asami rolled her eyes. “Quit it with the self pity party, Korra!” She sighed. “You know, I’m tired of this tête-à-tête. It’s time to shut you up.”

 

Viciously, Asami drove the end of the wand into Korra’s stomach. It jabbed at her gut, square in her belly button, end cool. Even though she tried to brace herself, Korra wasn’t ready for the burst of electricity.

 

Asami held down button for three seconds. Blue light crackled into her, and Korra seized up, sputtering and shaking. When Asami pulled away, she slumped over. “Had enough?” Asami asked. “Maybe if you pledge to leave Republic City, I’ll let you go with only mild injuries.”

 

“Asami, you don’t have to do this!” Korra urged. “You can get me out of here and we can take down Amon for the sake of the city!”

 

“I see you’re not seeing it _my_ way.” Asami shook her head and pressed the button again.

 

25 milliamps flooded Korra again, muscles control lost. She felt attached to the rob, body jumping around in her bonds. She remotely felt the crotch of her pants become wet, legs turning slick.

 

“Disgusting,” Asami said, the scent of urine in the air. She released the button for a moment and slapped Korra again. “Have some dignity.”

 

The electricity flooded Korra’s senses again, saliva gurgling in the back of her throat. “Please stop!” Korra managed. Spit dribbled down the side of her cheeks, and Korra’s teeth rattled.

 

“No,” Asami answered, chuckling. “This is your punishment. Take it like a woman, Avatar.” Korra could only clench her teeth, hoping she didn’t bite off her tongue.

 

Korra wasn’t sure when the power was cut, but she sagged forward, body slack with exhaustion. She could smell burnt skin, and it turned her stomach. “Why are you doing this?” she spit. “You know Amon is an evil man!”

 

“Evil depends on how you look at it Korra,” Asami said, cupping her cheek. She kissed Korra, hard, smearing lipstick onto her chin. Something in her green eyes seemed to change, perhaps soften, but it was gone in an instant. “Amon _will_ do great things.”

 

“I can’t believe you!” Korra cried. “You could do so much good… You could help people! Instead, you’re being selfish!”

 

“No Korra, I’m getting revenge.” Asami turned, jet hair whipping over her shoulder. When she turned back her green eyes were dark, and her smile, pure evil. Suddenly, Korra felt true fright. She felt her stomach clench and she threw up, vomit spilling out of her mouth and dribbling down her shirtfront. She began to shake, fear taking over.

 

She knew an end was close.

 

She figured it was her’s

 

When Asami returned, she had on a black glove. She flexed the fingers and electricity crackled between them, on the palm. Korra instantly began to fight harder, trying to break through the block on her bending. “No, no, no, no, no!” she chanted, shaking her head back and forth. Her legs were shaking, heart facing, palms sickeningly sweaty. “That’ll kill me, Asami.”

 

“That’s the point, Avatar,” Asami answered. She flexed her hand again, cackling. “That’s the _entire_ point!”

 

“I don’t wanna die, Asami,” Korra begged. “Don’t do this. Don’t!”

 

“Swear allegiance to Amon’s plight and leave the city then,” Asami whispered. “I’ll free you.”

 

But Korra couldn’t do that. In her heart, she couldn’t bring herself to betray thousands of citizens like that. Her duty was to the world, and thus, to do whatever it took to protect them. It came with being the Avatar: she was their protector, until death.

 

The idea of dying still didn’t sit well with her though. She wasn’t ready: she’d just started to explore new places outside the ice and snow of the White Lotus compound. Naga would be lonely without her. Her parents would lose their only child.

 

“Don’t do this Asami,” Korra tried again, fight renewed. “I’ve got family and… and Naga. Don’t hurt them like this.”

 

“I will say, I do feel bad for Naga,” Asami cooed mockingly. “She’ll be so _sad_ to have a corpse as an owner.”

 

“Asami, let me out now!” Korra struggled, grunting and groaning loudly. “Let me go!”

 

“No, _you_ let go, Avatar,” Asami whispered, leaning down. The glove was crackling with electricity, and was only a foot away. Asami brought it closer, and Korra felt the sweat on her face tickle her cheeks. “And die knowing that we’ll kill every Avatar until we can break the cycle.” Asami cut the power, hand covering Korra’s face. Her blue eyes peeked out from between the fingers, tears running down her cheeks freely. "I could have loved you if I wasn't enlightened."

 

“Please…” Korra whispered as the electricity roared through her body. She felt her heart seize and closed her eyes, existence turning to another cycle.


End file.
